1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to novel transition metal complexes containing at least one diaminocarbene ligand, to processes for preparing these transition metal complexes and to their use as catalysts in organic reactions.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Transition metal-carbene complexes have been known for a long time and are important reagents in the field of synthetic organic chemistry. Transition metal-carbene complexes are used, inter alia, as catalysts in organic reactions.
In Synth. Meth. Organomet. Inorg. Chem. 9, 2000, 84-112, Herrmann et al. describe N-heterocyclic transition metal-carbene complexes and use, for example, palladium(0)-carbene complexes as catalysts for Heck reactions and state that Ru(II)-carbene complexes are promising catalysts for reactions involving C—C or C—H bond formation.
WO 00/15339 A1 describes carbene complexes of ruthenium and of osmium which can be used as catalysts in olefin metathesis.
Despite the fact that transition metal-carbene complexes suitable as catalysts in organic synthetic reactions are known, there is a need for new transition metal-carbene complexes which can be used, in particular, as catalysts in organic synthetic reactions and have not only high activities but also long catalyst operating lives so that they can be used in large-scale industrial syntheses.